


Thief in the Night

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Your stalker tendencies are showing Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a sudden, small intake of breath that made him frown lightly. <i>‘Who would be sneaking into my room at this time of night?’</i> he wondered, all his senses focused on this intruder. Whoever it was, they were standing behind him, right beside his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thief in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> [based on this amazing art](http://fuck-yeah-boys-love.tumblr.com/post/21985138891/sleeping-superboy)

Conner shifted uncomfortably on top of his bed, unable to fall asleep. He could feel something digging into his side. The soft squishy feeling made him guess that he was lying on top of his Superman plushie but he was too damn lazy at the moment to pull it away. There was a soft clicking noise that suddenly pulled him out of the pleasant space between sleep and wakefulness.  
  


There was a sudden, small intake of breath that made him frown lightly.  _‘Who would be sneaking into my room at this time of night?’_  he wondered, all his senses focused on this intruder. Whoever it was, they were standing behind him, right beside his bed. His heart was beating fast, which made it challenging to regulate his breath in a normal breathing pattern.  
  


The mattress dipped slightly, his unknown visitor sitting down. Sighing deeply, Kon rolled over on his back and pretending to go on sleeping. He had to give his visitor some credit, they didn’t jump away at the sudden move. Instead, whoever it was, had remained seated. Conner was suddenly aware of the warmth pouring off the second body. His fingertips itched to move forward just a little bit and connect with whoever was watching him sleep.  
  


Restraining himself, he remained still. The longer he tried to keep up the long inhales and exhales, the more awkward he felt. Half afraid that the other person might somehow hear his elevated heartbeat was one worry, Conner tried to give off the image of resting peacefully. Which was difficult to do given that his sheet had twisted down around his hips. Thankfully, it hadn’t gone all the way down to reveal the fact that he was sleeping in the nude. But it came pretty damn close. And  _boy_  did he feel uncomfortable right about now.  
  


But he didn’t hear any sounds like a snapping shutter or anything so at least he was glad he wasn’t being photographed or anything. Though he  _was_  probably being stared at. Conner didn’t manage to hold the sudden start back when he felt a hand sift through his hair. The hand immediately withdrew, scared that something had changed. His hand flew out to grab at the intruder and grabbed onto a shirt right as his eyes flew open.  
  


Conner stared up in surprise at Robin. Who had his mask on along with his night clothes. “Robin?!”


End file.
